For the stacking of sheets downstream of a crosscutter it is known to use devices which have a raisable and lowerable storage platform, on which pallets for receiving the stacks have been laid. The sheets are conveyed to the stacking area and laid on the upper side of the stack by a vertically stationary feeder, arranged above the ground at a height which is greater than the maximal stack level. During stacking the storage platform is continuously lowered corresponding to the growth of the stack, so that the drop height of the sheets from the feeder to the upper side of the stack remains constant, insuring a trouble-free stacking with precisely aligned edges.
For a stack replacement the storage platform with the full pallet is lowered to the ground level. After the full pallet is removed and replaced with an empty pallet, the platform is raised to a level slightly below the feeding level. In order not to interrupt the feeding of sheets during a stack replacement, devices with an auxiliary stacking platform are known, which support the forming stack while the finished stack is removed. The empty pallets are then moved to a level directly below the auxiliary stacking platform and take over the partial stack formed on the auxiliary stacking platform.